New Girl in Town
by xilovesummerx
Summary: This is a new story, im not sure of the title.... please tell me what you think!


It was the first day of school, I didn't know _anyone. _I was the new girl in school, as I was every year. My parents had to be constantly moving houses because _they_ didn't like the town, or _they _felt it was strange living there. _They _didn't care that I had made friends, then would move, and loose them.  
Anyway, I made my way down the long hallway, counting each step I took. I looked down  
**"Room 494: Mr. Herolt's Class" **_490,491,492,493,495. __Really?_ Could finding a room really have to be this difficult? I looked around the corner, and made my way, with each passing person came a snobby look. Was what I was wearing _really _look that bad? I had on a pink top with a white skirt; I thought I looked perfectly fine. Looking at the wall, I hopefully searched for room 494. _497, 494. _AH HA! Finally, I looked at the door "**Mr. Herolt's Classroom enter only if you love school!** _Ah man_. I stood there for a minute deciding what kind of a person Mr. Herolt would be. A crazy, energetic, school teacher, or a cool teacher, trying to _really_ make me wonder what he would be like. I put my thought aside and put one hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door.  
As I opened it, four girls just looked at me; they looked me up and down as a boy would do. They all stopped talking and just stared, so I stared back. As soon as I found out they would win and looked down and tried to find a seat. _Ahh perfect right in the back, exactly where I want to sit_. I looked up as soon as I sunk into my chair and realized it was only me and the five girls. No teacher, no other students_, just us_. Was I in the right room? I looked down at the paper the office lady gave to me. Oh man how I hated those types of people. They just acted as though you were a two year old, the way they talked to you and gave you a cheesy smile, making you shoot one back to them.  
"Excuse me?" I said quietly. The brunette looked at me with a glare, "What?" She shot back. "I was wondering if this is Mr. Herolt's room. I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the red head staring at me. "Yeah, you realize you came twenty minutes early, right?" She said back. "Oh, I didn't realize I was that early, sorry" I said looking down at the desk, which had hearts and **MR+PD= LOVE **written all over it. "So, what's your name?" She said turning towards me. "Crystal Jenner, you?" I said confidently. "I'm Brandi" She said pointing to herself. "This is Mia" She said pointing to the red head who was staring at me earlier. ""That's Ebony" She pointed to a girl with a mini skirt so miny that I thought she wasn't wearing anything until Brandi moved out of the way. "And this is-" She was interrupted by a tall blond girl with a manly face and wide shoulders. " I'm Rachal" She almost looked to me like their body guard, because mainly she stuck out from the rest of the "group". "Well it's nice to meet you all" I said not wanting any further conversation to occur, but I was wrong. "So are you knew or something? I've never seen you here before." She said sort of snotty. "Umm well, yeah I pretty much move every year because of my parents, they seem to like to move around to different states every year." I said looking at Mia

Finally the clock struck 8. Classes began soon, thankfully. Mr. Herolt entered the room wearing a brown long sleeved shirt with a mint green tie and tan pants. "Good morning girls, you like to be early, I see". He said putting his books on his desk. Ebony got up from her seat and put a gift on his desk while Mr. Herolt was facing the chalk board writing down today's lesson. When he turned around his eyes widened. "Who did this?" he said glancing around the room. "It wasn't here a minute ago…" Ebony raised her hand, "It was me, Mr. Herolt!" She said in an annoying tone. "Well, that was very thoughtful of you…" He paused because he forgot her name. "Ebony, Ebony Ridgit" She said with a _huge_ smile.

As the rest of the class shuffled in, we all started introducing ourselves to Mr. Herolt. I guess he was a new teacher here at St. Groves High School. As we went around the classroom, we had to go to the front of the room and say our name, one fun thing we did over the summer and an activity we like to do. I was thinking to myself.._Crystal Jenner, over the summer I moved here to I like to spend time with my dog. How much cheesier could I get?_ It was Brandi's turn, she casually walked up to the head of the classroom and by the noises all the boys made, I could tell she was a popular, which makes that group _all _popular, and there I was talking to them. _Don't get yourself into trouble, don't get into that group Crystal. _Brandi stated her name and said she went to the beach over the summer and she likes to go the movies. As each person went to the front I realized mine might not be _as cheesy_ as I thought it would be. Even though I hated when people said they loves animals, that just made me that much more nervous that Mr. Herolt was going to make me come up with another thing I liked to do on the spot. So I thought to myself _I also like…umm swimming! Yeah, that was it._ Now that I was all set for the worst it was my turn to go in front. Ugh.


End file.
